Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2019
23:54-31 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 23:54-35 SEND A FUCKING AMBULANCE 23:54-38 PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDFSD 23:54-39 FDS 23:54-41 FSD[2019-02-10 23:54-44 F G H D V G H 23:55-05 (Ninjagoguineapigs has died. Press f to pay your respects.) 23:55-13 F 23:55-22 PRESS F TO CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCEEEE 23:55-29 D 23:55-30 XD 23:55-38 NO F 23:55-44 YOU SHALL DIE 23:55-53 Why are ppl swearing in my christian minecraft server ;-; 23:56-00 XD 23:56-20 FUCK YOU I'M SERIOUS 23:56-20 NO SWEARING IN MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SEVER 23:56-23 CALL AN AMBULANCE 23:56-37 PLEASE 23:56-44 I hope you all realise this is logged 23:56-59 IT AINT BLOODY FIIIIINE 23:57-35 (Lets out a sound that sounds like a deflated balloon) W-what? N-no, I take it back. 23:58-01 dfdsf 23:58-04 dssddsfdfpe\sdsf [2019-02-10 23:58-11 dsdsffsffhggggghkhlkjl;kpo#p[ 23:58-29 sf 23:58-32 (Cricket. Cricket.) 23:58-37 dsf jiggle 23:58-47 you better not be looking at boobies again 23:59-00 n o d a d i m n o t l o o k i n g a t b o o b i e s 23:59-18 IM DEAD 23:59-31 RP ANYONE XE 23:59-32 XS 23:59-33 XD 23:59-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:59-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:44-37 NINJA PISS 23:44-49 S Q U A R E 23:44-57 YOU DRINK NINJA PISS 23:45-17 (Slowly backs away from conversation) 23:45-33 *nopes the hell outta here XD* 23:45-51 MY MOM THINKS IM HAVING A SEIZURE IM LAUGHING SO HARD 23:46-02 YOUR MUM DRINKS PISS 23:46-15 YOU DRINK NINJA PISS 23:46-23 Your mom must be like: Is something wrong with my child? Xd 23:46-26 I EAT NINJA CHIPS 23:46-40 PROBABLY, TW38 23:46-42 FUCK AWFF 23:47-02 (THROWS NINJA PISS ON GLOWY( 23:47-30 MY CAT IS TRYING TO GET MY TOAST 23:47-41 (TROLL NADAKAHN APPEARS) (ITS AN INSIDE JOKE TW38 AND I HAVE) 23:48-02 Oh god not him xd 23:48-07 YES XD 23:48-12 NO XD 23:48-20 YES XD 23:48-27 NOOOOOOOOOO XD 23:48-38 A NINJA GETS HIS PENIS OUT AND PISSES ON TW 23:48-59 IM TRYING TO HOLD MY BREATH TO STOP LAUGHING, MY FACE IS TURNING RED XD 23:49-02 ... 23:49-25 SOMEONES GONNA DIE TONIGHT (Stares at Glowy) 23:49-41 (THROWS PISS ON GLOWY) STAHP PISSING ON MY FRIEND XD 23:49-57 /me slaughters guinea 23:50-07 PISS WARS XD 23:50-09 (read in indian accent) 23:50-19 * Tw38 slaps Glowy 23:50-20 OH MY GOD XD 23:50-21 Dareth: i will put my 1 feet pinus in ur vegana! u will happy? 23:50-27 Um, W T F ? 23:50-42 Nope, im hiding in the pms GOO BAH 23:50-49 /me slaps tw 23:50-58 Dareth: get back hear and luck at mi pinus 23:52-32 (GIVES LE DARETH PUFFY POTSTICKER) 23:52-46 Dareth: pinus in ur vegana, u will happy 23:52-51 Dareth: ver'nice 23:53-17 what do puffy pisstickers taste like 23:53-23 (KNOCKS OUT DARETH AND RUNS) 23:53-50 Dareth's pinus: no u will happy 23:54-00 And this is why you should always stay away from Glowy xd 23:54-14 I'MM 23:54-23 PLS HALP 23:54-27 IM DED XD 23:54-28 GOING INTO LABOURRRRRRRRRR 23:54-28 ~ Sonic232YT has left the chat ~ 23:54-29 Okay, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I JUST READ 23:54-29 ~ Sonic232YT has joined the chat ~ 23:54-31 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 23:54-34 SEND A FUCKING AMBULANCE 23:54-37 PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDFSD 23:54-38 FDS 23:54-40 FSD[2019-02-10 23:54-43 F G H D V G H 23:55-04 (Ninjagoguineapigs has died. Press f to pay your respects.) 23:55-12 F 23:55-21 PRESS F TO CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCEEEE 23:55-28 D 23:55-29 XD 23:55-37 NO F 23:55-43 YOU SHALL DIE 23:55-52 Why are ppl swearing in my christian minecraft server ;-; 23:55-59 XD 23:56-19 FUCK YOU I'M SERIOUS 23:56-19 NO SWEARING IN MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SEVER 23:56-22 CALL AN AMBULANCE 23:56-36 PLEASE 23:56-43 I hope you all realise this is logged 23:56-58 IT AINT BLOODY FIIIIINE 23:57-34 (Lets out a sound that sounds like a deflated balloon) W-what? N-no, I take it back. 23:58-00 dfdsf 23:58-03 dssddsfdfpe\sdsf [2019-02-10 23:58-10 dsdsffsffhggggghkhlkjl;kpo#p[ 23:58-28 sf 23:58-31 (Cricket. Cricket.) 23:58-36 dsf jiggle 23:58-46 ''you better not be looking at boobies again 23:58-59 n o d a d i m n o t l o o k i n g a t b o o b i e s 23:59-18 IM DEAD 23:59-30 RP ANYONE XE 23:59-31 XS 23:59-32 XD 23:59-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:59-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-00 ~ Sonic232YT has left the chat ~ 00:00-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:00-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-07 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-20 Sure. 00:00-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-27 ''cause i'm sure it'll be fine 00:00-31 IF I'M GOING INTO LABOUR 00:00-34 IT AIN'T 00:00-37 B L O O D Y F I N E 00:00-37 I still exist XD 00:00-55 I don't exist after reading this... 00:01-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:01-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:01-53 I'm dead inside and I have no heart XD 00:02-09 WE ARE A BEAUTIFUL COMMUNTIY XD 00:02-16 PISSS 00:02-23 NINJA PISS 00:02-32 I NEED TO TAKE A LITTLE MORTY PISS 00:02-39 LITTLE MORTY SLEEP 00:02-39 This whole chat is just for weird people. I am weird. 00:02-43 YAY 00:02-47 speak for yourself fucko 00:02-48 SAME HEEE 00:02-54 I am home ;-; 00:03-08 NUH 00:03-10 How am I not doing something about this? XD 00:03-18 Xd 00:03-27 CAUSE YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON XD 00:03-29 cause you're a good admin ;) 00:03-37 WE APPRICATE YOU 00:04-01 I'm probably the only one here following the rules. 00:04-02 Yay? XD 00:04-05 =.,) 00:04-09 =,) 00:04-14 Solid is so right xd 00:04-21 *AHEM* 00:04-24 GOOD SOLID XD 00:04-26 STILL HERE 00:04-35 Yes, yes you are 00:04-38 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 00:04-43 i need to TAKE A LITTLE NINJA PISS 00:04-51 A 00:04-59 Im sorry for that Phineas and Ferb reference.... 00:05-09 SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH 00:05-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-13 It was my childhood... 00:05-27 GLOWY I JUST FELL OUT OF MY SEAT 00:05-34 Xd 00:05-36 PLS HALP 00:05-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:05-43 Hey guys 00:05-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-54 IM STRUGGLING TO GET BACK UP 00:06-03 MY GUINEA PIGS ARE LOOKING AT ME 00:06-05 I used to watch it.. but then it got to the points of absurdity. 00:06-09 The floor is lava ):D 00:06-09 THEY HATE ME 00:06-24 NOOOOOOOOOO IM GETTING BURNED 00:06-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-36 Rip xd 00:06-46 GUINEAPIGS, STOP LOOKING AT ME 00:06-56 STOP!!!!!!!! 00:07-03 Welp, by now the world has ended and burned in hell. 00:07-19 Im now into new music. 00:07-20 How are we all still alive then? XD 00:07-23 WAYNE, STOP LOOKING AT ME, BAD GUINEAPIGS 00:07-31 Oh god I almost fell off my bed xd 00:07-52 And by new music I mean past 1999 00:07-52 GARMY, YOU TOO!!!!!! DONT YOU DARE BIGHT ME!!!!$ 00:08-03 back 00:08-11 (YES WAYNE AND GARMY ARE MY GUINEAPIGS NAMES) 00:08-18 I'm gonna make a custom Ninjago season about the https://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/First_Builders . 00:08-22 who the fuck is wayne 00:08-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:08-32 (YES I BASED GARMY OFF OF GARMADON) 00:08-41 MY GUINEAPIGS XD 00:08-42 XD 00:08-46 Is it Bruce Wayne? 00:08-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-54 Brb guys wake me up when everything's happy again 00:08-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-11 PRESS F TO PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO SOLID, HE GOOD BOI. 00:09-21 HE GETS THIS XD 00:09-55 i'm gonna go commit not feeling too good to my arm 00:09-58 TW38 WERE GOOD AGAIN XD 00:10-11 There are kinds of people in this world: Before You Go-Go, When September Ends, and Inside. 00:10-27 WAKE ME UP INSIIIIIIIIIIIDE 00:10-53 EITHER THAT OR WHEN SEPTEMBER EEEEEEENDS 00:11-30 OR WAKE ME UP WHEN ITS ALL OVER 00:12-02 why am i so fucking depressed 00:12-14 THERES PROABALY MORE WAKE ME UP SONGS THO 00:12-18 *hugs you* 00:12-48 wake me up- that fucking son represents all the 9 year olds that think it's hip and trendy to be suicidal 00:13-22 IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED, IMA POST PICTIRES PF MY GUINEAPIGS IN A FORUM XD 00:13-46 penis croutons.. 00:13-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:14-08 There are 2 types of people in this world: those who take context clues. 00:14-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:14-35 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 00:14-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:14-44 What? 00:15-03 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:15-08 Heyy 00:15-10 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:15-16 Hey. 00:15-35 Here to promote your stuff more? 00:15-43 Oh you caught me 00:15-49 No not right now actually 00:15-50 just bored 00:15-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:16-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-02 Actually come to think of it 00:17-08 Lol 00:17-21 Battles of Doomsday is a full on written story with dialogue 00:17-30 It'd be cool if you checked out the first chapter 00:18-11 Which reminds that since chat died down I need to update Emil’ 00:18-19 Emily’s page 00:18-28 i wish i could draw lol 00:18-55 I wish I could draw I suck. And you’re better than me. 00:19-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-37 As much as I'd love to reopen art trades and stuff, I'm a very unmotivated and busy person, so... Yeah 00:20-03 Oh guess what?! I finally got myself some bow ties today! 00:20-22 Cool 00:20-49 It's not delivery, it's digiorno 00:20-56 *Quinton wishes MG would draw Emily and Helga because they don’t have a pictures* 00:21-18 *G wishes someone would read his story when they get the time* 00:22-06 Lordy, new music does have a lot of swearing 00:22-11 XD 00:22-21 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:22-22 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:22-37 I’ve heard at least 5 bad words in one song. 00:22-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:22-55 XD 00:23-26 I listen to songs that are almost just swearing XD 00:23-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:23-47 (Puts chair down) 00:23-53 Old music like N.W.A has a lot of swearing. 00:24-25 FUCK BITCH 00:24-31 i only listen to fortnite emote music 00:24-35 YEETY REETY 00:24-45 WOW YOU GOOD BOI 00:25-09 WHEN DID TW38 LEAVE?! 00:25-34 who cars 00:25-43 it's not like he contributed to the chat 00:25-43 HHHHHHHHHHHHH 00:25-52 SHES A SHE XD 00:25-58 AND SHE WAS. 00:26-06 XD XD XD XD XD 00:27-02 BRB XD 00:27-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:28-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:29-01 AND THEY WERE ROOMATES. 00:29-49 HELLO PPL XD 00:30-07 Who were roommates? 00:30-20 ITS A VINE XD 00:31-11 Meep 00:31-46 00:31-48 00:31-49 00:31-49 00:31-49 00:31-50 00:31-50 00:31-50 00:31-50 00:31-51 00:31-51 00:31-51 00:31-52 00:31-52 00:31-52 00:31-52 00:31-53 stop 00:31-53 STOP 00:31-56 Oki 00:32-09 MERP 00:32-12 MEEP 00:32-14 REET 00:32-17 YEET 00:32-22 Okay then. 00:32-40 TRY SAYING THAT OUT LOUD ZD 00:32-42 X 00:32-43 XD 00:33-03 No XD 00:33-10 NUUUUUUU XD 00:33-40 PEE 00:33-45 PISS 00:33-52 NINJA PISS 00:34-02 YOU SAID IT 00:34-18 MUAHAHA GLOWY 00:34-49 BORK 00:34-52 DOGGO 00:34-53 garmadon's really let himself go 00:34-55 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/c6/2f/7bc62fbe3ce22fa1db1a15362121b0ae.jpg 00:34-57 XD 00:35-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:35-36 That's... Beautiful. 00:36-08 CRIIIIIII 00:36-55 ONE SEC IMA EAT 00:37-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:37-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-50 That's not loading for me. 00:38-08 haha 00:38-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-15 IT LOADED. 00:38-45 Now I need to add info to Emily. 00:38-48 I must say.. everyday we get closer to God. 00:39-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:40-34 why do people eat placentas 00:41-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-23 Ew 00:42-56 ik 00:42-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:43-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-10 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:45-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:46-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:46-50 no new episodes of ninjago so i'm watching captain fucking underpants. -_- 00:46-58 HHHHHHHHH 00:47-17 WHY NETFLIX 00:47-24 WHY NO NEW EPISODES -_- 00:47-28 I JUST RAGED AT MY TOASTER FOR NOT TOSING MY 00:47-31 BAGLES 00:47-34 THEN 00:47-35 I 00:47-39 LOL 00:47-41 REALIZED 00:47-43 THAT 00:47-49 BOOB 00:47-51 IT WASNT PLUGGED IN XD 00:48-10 I LITEARLY SCREAMED 00:48-17 Why XD 00:48-20 XD 00:48-28 IDK 00:49-31 XD 00:49-43 HECK 00:50-12 Wat? 00:50-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:50-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:51-03 YOU'RE A BUM 00:51-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:51-52 Really? Thats the best you can come up with? 00:52-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:52-44 LOL 00:52-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:53-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:54-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:54-19 Why? -__- XD 00:56-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-03 Ooh yay I actually have a backstory for Gulliver. 00:57-15 Oooh cool 00:57-30 Now, how can I implement into my stories... 00:58-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:59-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-38 THE BOSS IS HERE EVERYBODY RUN 00:59-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:01-17 Purple, Astra responded on your rp. 02:02-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:02-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-14 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-17 Oh, thanks XD 02:02-31 No problem. 02:02-54 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:05-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:05-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-50 Anyways 02:06-22 Aggggh I'm trying to make an art blog but everything keeps refreshing and ruining my progress 02:07-52 I hate when that happens. 02:08-20 Im trying juggle my *checks* 7 tabs. 02:09-20 I have 11 tabs open. 02:09-45 I just opened a fourth to get a drawing of mine off DeviantArt XD 02:11-20 GYAH THE BLOG REFRESHED AGAIN 02:11-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:11-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-17 Are you copy-pasting it at least? 02:12-33 Nope rip 02:12-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-07 I'm about to get a few pictures up, publish, then edit the gallery as necessary 02:13-28 Try not to alternate between tabs and just focus one. (Lol I’m doing the opposite ) 02:13-45 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:14-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-30 I can't! I have to find the art I want 02:15-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:15-09 Lol 02:15-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-52 Use a word document if your on pc then paste into a blog post 02:16-00 You’re * 02:16-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-42 Well it doesn't matter because I'm done for now https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Purplebrick333/Another_Art_Blog 02:16-47 XD 02:16-51 lol okay 02:17-04 Wait 02:17-12 What? 02:17-17 There was that Pixane picture 02:18-25 Lol I don’t ship Zane and Pixal with anyone but Pixal and Zane 02:19-24 I ship Zane with my OC but otherwise Pixane rules 02:19-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:20-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:20-10 If I shipped the OC I am making with ANY character it would be weird. 02:20-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:20-37 How so? 02:20-43 My OC is 4000+ because he is half Human and half Mythran. 02:22-11 Yep. That was my problem with Q and Emily. So I made Q able to ageshift and I made Emily physically 24 forever 02:22-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:22-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-32 It's done now haha 02:23-16 I mean, he is biologically 42, so it doesn't matter as much, I guess. 02:23-26 OH my that is SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOODDD 02:23-32 Oh pfft the senseis are practically centuries old canonically 02:23-42 Eh? 02:23-49 And Misako is like 50 02:24-14 What was the "SO GOOD" about ? 02:24-26 Your Pixane art 02:24-31 Oh 02:24-45 It’s so awesome!!!!! 02:24-52 It's a redraw of a screenshot 02:24-53 That art is much better! You have really evolved as an artist. 02:25-01 Aww thanks 02:25-09 I know, it’s really really good 02:25-32 I want to frame it and put it in like a fanart hall of fame 02:26-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 I actually want to redo it because I know I made some mistakes, like Zane's head is off 02:26-31 Nuh uh 02:26-40 But Pix's armor is a pain in the backside 02:26-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-51 “NINJENGO?” 02:28-51 ? 02:28-56 I need an evil name for an OC. 02:29-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:29-45 We’ve seen Cole, Kai, and Jay shirtless. But not Lloyd, Zane or Nya. It’d be weird because Zane is a robot and Nya is female. But Lloyd, there’s nothing wrong with him. 02:29-49 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-23 Uhhh.....Daarek. 02:30-30 I don't do villains very well. I have a Slightly Ridiculous Villain Consultant for that stuff 02:30-33 thats an evil name 02:30-55 Lemme guess, Sketchy boi? 02:31-10 Yep 02:31-38 Daarek sounds interesting. I think it is exactly the name I need for this OC. (He is like an evil deity) 02:31-46 I have a hard time doing villains but I have two army’s so far 02:32-10 ill tell you in a sec 02:33-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:33-13 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-36 Omg rumor has it that the next season focuses on Zane 02:33-50 Yesyesyesyesyes! 02:34-38 yeah 02:34-48 (dance) 02:35-03 :dance: 02:35-20 Shoot I thought we had a dance emoticon 02:35-30 (banana) 02:35-46 That'll have to do 02:37-03 So my armies are: 02:37-03 They better include some Pixane... I was disappointed by MotO on that 02:37-26 Lol they gave a whole episode on Pixane 02:37-56 hi guys 02:38-06 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:38-11 But they're wasn't much good interaction 02:38-32 I wanted some heartfelt dialogue and hugging going on 02:38-35 But my armies are the Xantu Tribe and a cult I need to name . 02:38-44 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:38-55 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:38-55 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:39-05 GTG 02:39-08 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:39-15 Pixane has enough. 02:39-18 bye 02:39-19 But nooo Zane just asks if she's okay 02:39-25 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:39-36 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:39-52 It was pretty cute how he leaped up on the mech to check on her though 02:40-06 Well I want some Misako and Garmy but all I got was “Garmadon?” And “Misako.” 02:40-16 Pixane will never have enough ! 02:40-32 Yeah I wanted some Garmsako too 02:40-51 PP 02:40-51 FICL 02:41-04 *starts singing Never Enough* 02:41-10 FINALLY IT'S FUCKING LOADNG 02:41-23 At least I got some Misako and Lloyd that almost made me cry how Misako would fight along side her son to the death of she had to 02:41-45 Yeah that was unexpected but good 02:42-16 I just ate London broil skate. 02:43-07 But Bragi Schut decided “No let’s torture fans of Misako by making her go and protect the people and monks with Pixal. 02:43-17 That reminds me, I want to write a Pixane song 02:43-22 same with Pixal fans 02:44-09 Though I might write a parody of "Never Enough" about ships 02:44-31 All the shine of a thousand fanarts... 02:45-23 Because Bragi decided that those two should protect the people. But then they take Faith and have her fight woth the Ninja instead of those two. Well I guess it’s fair because we won’t see Faith for a long while now and we’ll always have Pixal and Misako. 02:45-40 All the fanfictions or the oneshots 02:45-58 Will never be enough... 02:46-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:46-26 ... Sorry I'm getting carried away 02:46-50 Yeah, I love Faith's character 02:47-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-24 It was SO HARD not to ship her with Wu because I knew it would never work 02:49-20 It was funny seeing Faith and Misako interact, I never thought it would happen but I wanted it to because Kathleen Baer voices both of them and it’s funny seeing her switch voices talking to herself. 02:49-39 Barr* 02:49-44 Oh wow XD 02:50-18 Well when Nadakhan talks to Clouse, that's the voice actor talking to himself XD 02:50-43 I completely forgot about that, 02:51-24 Krunch and Nuckal are voices by the same person. 02:51-37 We need a conversation between Nadakhan, Clouse, the Overlord, and Karloff. They're all voiced by the same guy 02:51-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-57 Scott McNeil 02:52-12 Yes, thank you 02:52-28 i think Karlof and Clousey boy have talked 02:52-49 Clousey boi is cool. 02:52-58 They may have, true 02:53-38 Yes, he is 02:53-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-34 Ugh I’m both excited and worried/bored for school tomorrow 02:55-09 School tomorrow should be interesting since most of my class is going to be at at competition 02:55-13 At least I have 18 days worth of Spanish work done in advance 02:55-20 Nadakhan's name sounds like "Not a con" to me. 02:55-40 Trust me, he is not a con. 02:55-52 That’s the joke. But it is a real name 02:56-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:57-43 I HAD A CLOUSE MINIFIG 02:59-09 Ooh cool 02:59-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-26 if i dug through my old lego i could fully build it 02:59-35 but idk 02:59-43 I need Clouse 03:00-43 I need Misako, Ronin, and Dareth 03:00-45 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 03:01-14 I have Dareth. 03:01-18 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 03:01-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:01-44 i got the titanium dragon 03:02-05 BUT MY DUMB ASS DECIDED TO DRAW ALL OVER THE ZANE 03:02-26 FOR SOME REASON 03:02-27 AND DESTROY THE DRAGON 03:02-27 i had skybound kai but one day a little box with some broken sets in there just 03:02-27 DISAPPEARED 03:02-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:02-42 so i probably lost some cool minifigs with it 03:02-50 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 03:03-12 I careful with my lego. 03:03-18 I’m+ 03:03-51 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 03:03-53 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 03:04-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:04-35 Me as well. 03:05-41 i 03:05-47 am 03:05-51 now 03:21-29 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 03:28-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:29-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:51-45 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~